the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Sebrom Sekeren: The Story of A Lost Soul
This story follows Sebrom in journeys not told. This is under construction. '"A famous man once said, we create our demons, who said that? what does it even mean? doesn't matter, I said it because he said it, so now he was famous so it's basically getting said by two well known guys, I don't ugh... I'm gonna start again"' Let's track this from the begining. My real story starts in the Gladden: Third Age. As I walked through the dusty basement I saw a shining and gleaming weapon, with the words cut into it Vulture of Time' ''Next to it was a book. The cover was overtaken by cobwebs and dust, which I swiftly rubbed off, revealing the Title: 'Sebrom Sekeren: The Story of a Lost Soul', 'I opened the hardback book and the words '''Written by Ayra' greeted me, I turned the old time worn page and read. Origins and Backstory Sebrom Sekeren, was not always a stout warrior, born to a Lorien she elf and a male Black Uruk conceived through rape, things were always going to be brutal for him, at birth he was thrown out of Lothlorien and into the Anduin river, to the elves, he was scum, a reminder of the brutality and harshness that the evils of Sauron had delivered to the elves and other free peoples many years before. He was a strange looking child, white hair, red eyes and dark skin, some people he met noticed if you looked into his eyes for too long, it would seem like blood was spilling from them, he was a feared person and for a good reason, but lets not get too ahead of ourselves, I am writing this because I knew this man and his legacy must not be forgotten. He was found by a group of three corrupt elves on the eastern shore of the Anduin river, these elves were known as corrupt because they turned their backs on the rest of their kin slaughtering their kind and killing innocents, these elves were by all meaning evil. these three elves sensed great power in the child but they also feared him, two of the three taken by fear attempted to kill the child, the third however wanted to see this powerful being grow and become something great, he drew his sword and with one swing decapitated the others, he gathered his things, picked up the baby, got on his horse and took the child to mirkwood, Sebrom grew there learning things and trying to understand the world, but understanding the world did not come easy to him, he had never left the small sanctuary he grew up in until his master never came back, he had to leave to survive, so using a map of the near surroundings he made his way to a small hunting town, most of the elves ran seeing Sebroms appearance, a cross between a black Uruk and an elf isn't ugly, but it is a rare and fear bringing sight to see, everyone ran but a small and brave girl, her name was Ayra, they got to know each other and became friends, they hunted together, killed together and from now on did everything together, one day Sebrom slept in while Ayra went out hunting, after a while she did not return and Sebrom waited and waited for a month, thinking Ayra was dead, he mourned her, before moving out of Mirkwood. He found himself in the celebrant fields, it was such a beautiful place, the grass was a colour of green and gold, the fields rolled on for miles and the flowers painted the ground with a rainbow of different colours, he was in love with the place, all though he was brutal he wasn't divoid of emotion, he found a spot and started building a house, he finished it after three months, the house itself was nothing special, Sebrom was no carpenter or builder, but it would serve for a home as it wasn't too small and wasn't exactly ugly, he wandered the fields, looking for civilisation and a place to trade, over the horizon he saw smoke rising into the sky, as he drew closer the smell of ash and fire thickened and a small village ablaze came into view, he ran towards it, burnt elves littered the streets, death did not shake him, but it was a scene of horror for sure. "Another wicked elf eh?" a voice harshly resounded, Sebrom turned his head and stared down what seemed to be an orc, but his size made him seem as if he was a Uruk. "Oh no... you aint no elf, sure as hell fucking ugly though" the orc screeched loudly before charging forward, unwavering Sebrom drew his sword and held it firmly by his side, the orcs sword lifted up and ungracefully smashed down, however it did not meet flesh instead it clashed against the brilliant blade on Sebroms sword, they were locked like that for a few moments which seemed to last for an eternity, both grimacing with hatred at each other, the orc was seemingly winning the trade of strength, but Sebrom was quick... he jumped to the side and riposted driving the very tip of his sword into the orcs chest, heaving upwards the orc was split in two and fell to the ground lifeless. Hurrying to a high point of the village which seemed to be a bell tower at the top of the chapel which resided at the centre of this settlement, he climbed the tower and gazed at the surroundings, to the South he saw a large band of orcs moving further away from the village, knowing there would be no more danger he sheathed his sword and returned to the streets, it was silent apart from the crackling of fire. In the silence he heard a woman screaming, he ran to the noise, and saw a woman trapped under a wooden support beam, it looked red hot, but using his strength he grasped the beam, burning his hands but he shrugged off the searing pain, he lifted the beam off the women who had now passed out he gently picked her up and carried her back to his house, she was beautiful, golden blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, her beauty rivalled that of the celebrant fields. The next morning she awoke, Sebrom and her got to know each other, her name was Yvera, and she was an elf of Lothlorien, hearing that name brought back the memories of his master telling how they had tried to drown him in the Anduin, trying to ignore his hatred for the golden wood the conversation moved onto a different topic, the topic being their hobbies, they went on and on in conversation and became quite fond of each other, despite Sebroms fearsome look he was likeable once you got to know him. They lived together for a few months before they fell in love, after a year they had their first child Drekrom Sekeren and after another year, Ayra Zalea Sekeren was born, Drekrom was male and Ayra was female, after ten years of a happy life, Sebrom decided he would go travelling over the misty mountains, he stated he would return within the year, he left, the journey wasn't dangerous but tiring and he made it to Eriador without a scratch, he saw Bree and the Shire and had a drink with a interesting old man named Bob in the north, on his way back there were many beauties he saw but none could rival his family and home, Sebrom finally made it back to the Celebrant fields, when he got to his house, he was greeted by the bodies of his wife and son, with a note by their bodies, Sebrom let out a blood lust scream, enraged he read the note, If you want your daughter, come to Zeersha in Rhun. The Chapter of Revenge The crimson red blood painted the walls of Sebroms once beautiful house, his wife had been decapitated and his son seemed to have been stabbed through the chest multiple times mutilating his small body, this shook Sebrom more than anything else, this was the where the red mist took over him the once noble warrior and adventurer was sent into a craze, he knelt down at his wife's mangled body, and took the necklace he gave her many years ago, it was embroided with gold and mithril, opening the small locket would reveal a picture of his children, storming and charging upstairs, he grabbed old and almost forgotten gear from a dusty chest: armour, a sword, a bow, a back pack and a bed role, the armour was his old masters, it was mostly boiled leather except it had a galvorn chest plate and galvorn pauldrons (Galvorn was a deep black armor, worn by dark elves and other elves) his master had trimmed the galvorn with gold, this made the armour look and feel royal, which didn't suit Sebrom but it would keep him safe, returning downstairs he sheathed his mithril long sword, this weapons craftmanship was fabled, the sword was also his old masters and was named The Vulture of Time' ''it was seasoned from harsh battles and long wars, this sword was legend. Sebrom grabbed his deer skin sack and filled it with dried bull meat, he almost forgot his boda water bag which he quickly picked up and filled up, before him lay the bodies of his loved ones which he carefully burried in the hills behind the wooden cottage. He mounted his horse Gladoros, and headed for Mirkwood, he traveled for days and nights before he finally saw the dark tree line of the enchanted forest, he rode towards it and entered on the forest path, which was extremely over grown with weeds and plants, it was quiet, he saw not a soul while riding down the road, ten years ago he would have seen at least thirty travellers, but non were to be seen, this made Sebrom wary, as he went on further, he heard scuttling in the trees from all directions, he drew his bow and prepared an arrow, at that moment a spider jumped from a tree above, let loose an arrow into the spiders head, the giant 8 legged creature fell to the floor lifeless, suddenly the trees started shaking intensely as a horde of spiders launched themselves out behind him, quickly he shouted at Gladoros to go quicker, the spiders were rapid in chase their bodies wobbling about as they went faster and faster, Sebrom stood up on the horse and shot three arrows at once all hitting their targets, he kept shooting at the vile creatures, taking out one by one, suddenly the forest fell silent again and he sat back onto the leather saddle, and continued down the road, towards the woodland realm. He managed to ride all the way to Thranduils halls without rest, the walls were colossal, adorned with Wood elf carvings and covered in sage green vines, "Hail!" someone shouted. "Hello?" Sebrom replied. "Welcome to Thranduils Halls! I hope you are mesmerised by the beauty of our home!" the elf shouted, the elf was about five foot eight, had red hair and very fine features, "My name is Faelon and I am the king of this realm" Faelon explained. "Oh! I am honoured to be in your presence my Lord!" Sebrom replied in complete awe. "Please, please, don't be so formal! this is what I dislike about being a leader, everyone feels the need to treat me like a god!" Faelon spoke. "Oh I did not realise, I am sorry Faelon" Sebrom said with a slight smile. "It's fine! just please remember, many do not!, please follow me, you will accept our hospitality for a day or two" Faelon said in a kind manner. "Er I would be honoured!" Sebrom said surprised. He slept well there and soon left, thanking Faelon he continued down the road soon heading into Rhovanion, the dark lush green soon turned into a dead brown and a weak gold, as the tree's turned into brown fields, he made it through Mirkwood and was a league closer to Rhun and his daughter. He rode for miles before he saw a home in the distance, needing rest he headed for it, as he approached a man came out of the house, he wore a golden helmet with a red pommel on top and had golden armour, he looked like royalty and his house pointed towards that also, the house was huge, a dark oak house, with mahogany to accent it, the two men greeted each other, and Sebrom was welcomed inside, they feasted together, drank together and then they slept (not together), the mans name was Lego and he was the king of Rhovanion and Lord of Dale, Lego told him the exact location of Zeersha and also pointed out that it was a town of bandits and low life thugs, for his parting gift, Lego gave Sebrom a purple cloak, and told him it would help him stay in the shadows while sneaking through Zeersha, he thanked Lego and continued his Journey to Rhun. Mounting his horse he headed straight for Rhun, speeding over the dirty brown grass and treading through the river Rapids, after a month of solid travelling he came onto Rhun, a huge land scape with not much variety and much loneliness, he had been given a map straight to Zeersha, it wasn't much further, Sebrom grew tired of travelling but he was determined to find his daughter Ayra Zalea, soon he approached what seemed to be a encirclement of mountains, at the centre of these was Zeersha the town of scum, as Sebrom came closer to the entrance into the mountain pass, three riders came to meet him, the riders were covered in red and black cloth covering all except their eyes, "What is you business here!" what seemed to be the leader shouted. Sebrom kept quiet. "We are the Knights of Zeersha! Answer us!" Another shouted. "Here's your answer" Sebrom replied. Suddenly Sebrom threw two throwing knives, each hitting their target in the head, the remaining knight charged, Sebrom drew his sword and also charged but appeared victorious after he cleanly cut the head off of the bandit. All three horses scurried off back towards Rhovanion but Sebrom continued for the mountain pass. As he entered the mountain pass, shadows surrounded him and soon the exit back to Rhovanion was out of sight, his daughter was in here, he had to continue, he finally came into the valley, and Zeersha came into sight, it was a big town with tall but dodgy looking towers with bridges between them, the walls were made from oak wood, a common wood around Middle Earth, you could tell this place was poor, but undoubtedly dangerous, he managed to enter with no trouble, he entered a tavern named '''The Screeching Wench' ''lovely, inside it was as dirty as you'd expect, the bar was surrounded by scum, all looked disgusting, Sebrom walked up to the bar and the bar keep approached him, "What do ya want then eh?" The Bar keep said in a strange accent. "I was wondering, have you seen this girl?" Sebrom asked while opening the necklace. The bar went quiet. "He's here!" The barkeep shouted. Soon the bar went into an uproar with laughter and shouting, nearly everyone in the place pulled a dagger, Sebrom unsheathed his sword slashing the stomach's of three thugs open, blood painted him and a couple of others open red, he turned and split anothers head wide open, again causing blood to splatter everywhere, he continued to fight, decapitating, dismembering and exterminating anyone that came in his way, soon the only person left alive in the room was the bar keep, he approached him slowly, the tip of his sword crapping along the floor until he lunged it forward at the scoundrels neck. "I asked.. Have you seen this girl.." Sebrom said in a serious tone. "Errr yes M'lord! In the biggest building in Zeersha, she's the Kings personal slave!" He said frightened. Sebrom walked out of the tavern and jumped on Gladoros, and headed for the biggest building. As he travelled down the main road of the city, dust was flying off the ground and people stopped to stare at the speed of the horse, coming up to the worn colossal tower, he stood up on Gladoros and jumped with a somersault onto a balcony on the first floor of the spire, drawing his sword he started to run up the side of the tower, an arrow came flying at him from another roof top, with quick reactions he threw a dagger splitting the arrow in half, and then threw another hitting the archer dead in the head, quickly he jumped onto a higher ledge grappling it he jumped further onto the level above. The Tower seemed to be never ending, there were so many levels to it, but he was almost at the top, finally the ascension came to an end as a huge door stood in his way to the highest room in the highest tower, with all his might he kicked down the door, what he saw terrified him. A giant man was towering above him blocking his way, "What do you want little man" the giant bellowed. "Out of my way" Sebrom said fiercely. The giant cocked his arm back, readying his fist to punch Sebrom, as Sebrom was about to speak, the giants fist came rushing towards him, he quickly jumped on top of the Giants fist and ran up his arm, while running he swiftly cut into the giants wrist, severing veins and arteries, blood gushed out his bicep now, suddenly the Giant caught Sebrom with his other colossal hand, pulling a dagger from his pocket Sebrom threw a dagger into the colossal beasts eye, "Argh!" the Giant bellowed, dropping Sebrom, before the Giant knew it, two arrows had been swiftly and carefully planted into his forehead, the huge man fell to the floor, dead. "You managed to defeat my Giant?, No matter" the mysterious man said deviously, the man aimed his pure black staff at Sebrom's daughter, "No!" Sebrom screamed, out of the staff a bolt of pure magic was fired, Sebrom just managed to get in the way of the stream of dark crimson magic, "Father no!" Ayra screamed. His body seemed to darken from the spell cast as he slowly died. Sebrom Sekeren, the man bound on revenge, lay on the floor, taking his last gaze on his daughter Ayra, his eyes closed, he was going to see Yvera and Drekrom. The Chapter of The Gladden "Sebrom!" I heard a man shout, I quickly slammed the book down on the old shelf filled with troll totem parts and Mallorn ent heads, I swiftly climbed the ladder into the main room of my fort, it was a large room cluttered with chests and aged work benches from around Middle Earth, to leave the fort, you had to open a wooden gate and go through a porch which leads to a large golden gate, this isn't an ordinary porch, the floor can be pulled away which leaves a one hundred metre drop to your death, at the main gate was the leader of the Gladden 'Recneps '' "What do you want? you're pestering me" I snapped violently but with a sense of humour. "There are reports of enemies riding to our city" he replied with a grin. "Let them come, I've been dying for a fight" I replied while walking back into the stout keep. As the skies darkened ear piercing horns of Gondor screamed in the night sky, the sound of marching grew louder and soon enough an army sat outside of the Gladdens capital, the men of Gondor were looked proud but you could tell most of them were shitting their selves, a lot of them hadn't seen any battles or war, but the veterans... the veterans were skilled warriors who even men of Evil respected. "Who is in charge of this rat hole of scum and villainy!" a man shouted adorning blue and silver armour which looked to be mithril. "I lead this land!" Recneps shouted off the top of his castle. Suddenly a volley of arrows were sent flying towards the army that marched into our lands, they formed a shield wall protecting their leader and soon fired their own arrows towards us, we were outnumbered ten to one. Rain started to fall as the men of Gondor and Dol Amroth, picked up a battering ram and headed for the gate of my fort, "Take down that gate!" the leader screamed. "FIRE!" I shouted to my men with urgency. We let fly a storm of arrows onto the men carrying the battering ram, if one man died, another would take his place on the battering ram, there were simply too many of them, after the felling of about one hundred Gondor soldiers they reached the gate, the booming of the gate being smashed rang in our ears, "On me men! down to the gate!" I ordered my soldiers, we hurried to the gate drawing arrows and shooting through the gaps made in our main gate, "FHOOM" the keep shuddered as the gate fell to the ground revealing the legendary Swan Knights, as they charged I quickly pulled the lever to reveal the pitfall trap, the knights screamed as they fell to their inevitable deaths. "My friends, these men of Gondor have come to the Gladden to destroy your homes and butcher your families, out there I don't see monstrous and unfightable army I see a chance for glory, every Gladden man is worth one hundred Gondor soldiers! ARE YOU WITH ME NOW AND FOREVER MEN?!" I screamed. Every man screamed every synonym for yes you could think of, I drew my sword and closed the pitfall trap, "FOR THE GLADDEN FIELDS!" I screamed once more, charging out of the keep running over the fallen dead and meeting our foe in battle, I clashed swords with a young Gondor soldier before quickly beheading him and sending his lifeless head falling to the ground, we had hit them and we had hit them hard, the skill of our men was rivalled by very few, and most of the veterans of Gondor were focusing on Recneps host in his castle, we started to push Gondor into a corner before we heard another horn, it was neither Elvish or of Man "Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" a dwarf army had come at our rear. Now surrounded we faced utter defeat, only a miracle could win this battle, we continued fighting, taking just as many of their men as they took ours, "Pull back Sebrom!" Recneps shouted across the battlefield. "Never!" I screamed. I turned around to face King Fundin II, as he threw his warhammer into the air to crush me I grabbed his arm and stabbed him in the gut, and swiftly took the blade out, his men surrounded him and pulled him back. The battle was dire, my men lay dead and soon only a few remained, we were pushed back into the fort where I opened my pitfall trap again, the men that were still alive fell to the floor with their injuries and so did I, medics rushed around the keep trying to keep anyone who had survived from dying, the sounds of the enemy retreating was heard as they also had lost essentially three quarters of their men, I managed to reach for some bandages, to wrap around my wounds, I heard a noise from below in my basement, someone was climbing the ladder that led to the bottom of the pitfall, someone survived it. Using all my might I managed to get down to the ladder, to see the High King of the Dwarves ascending the ladder, he made it to the top and he was just as injured as I, I threw a dagger at his hand which held a mighty Gondolinian sword which fell loudly to the floor, before I could do make another attack he managed to escape into the tunnels, and with my current injuries I couldn't pursue, my eyes started to blacken and my vision blurred, suddenly I fell to the floor unconscious and nearly dead from the fight. When I awoke I was in the great hall of Recneps' Keep resting on a side bench, I sat up but my current wounds seared at my chest, which made me lay back down, I slowly creaked my head up to see my surroundings, my eyes met another pair, her eyes peered out of the green cloak she was encased in, the woman walked into the doorway, the wind blew her hood off which uncovered her white hair, she looked too familiar for it to be coincidence, the hall lit up as she left. "Recneps, whom was that woman, that just left the hall" I asked inquisitively "I did not see her Sebrom, it must be your wounds, sleep friend" Recneps explained But his words did not comfort me, I fell asleep again anyway, but now the woman haunted my dreams, she reminded me of someone I knew but had never met, this was a strange and uncomfortable phenomenon, I kept finding myself waking and grabbing my chest riddled with scars and bandages, but I'd suddenly fall back into the darkness of my mind and continue seeing this mysterious woman, I'd occasionally hear her whispering "Sebrom, come see me in the black lands" this must have meant Mordor, one of the most dangerous places in Middle Earth, now I'm no fool and wouldn't simply ride off to Mordor without some decent reason but... something about this woman interested me, it was like there was something I needed to know, something I needed to get clear about the whole situation and the only clue I had of her whereabouts was Mordor, the land of beasts and creatures that do not sleep. I awoke again, now it was dusk however, I wearily rose up ignoring my wounds and made for my fort, I hailed the guards to open the gate, when I got in the sight of my shining and shimmering mithril armour on it's stand greeted me, I swiftly equipped it and grabbed my long sword '''The Vulture of Time' '' I was given this sword many years ago by a strange looking man. The sword also happens to be mithril like the armour and is likely worth a fortune, the man had no reason apart from his words "The future is dark Sebrom... you will need this to help you cut through it". These words had been bouncing around my head for years, I had so many unanswered questions, Who is he?, How did he know my name?, Why me?, I had to get answers and maybe this woman can give me them, I sheathed the beautiful blade and mounted my stallion, heading straight south, for the black lands. The Chapter of Darkness Riding at extreme speeds I saw many beautiful sights, the edge of the Golden Wood, the Anduin River and Rauros falls, but soon the sights grew bleaker as I entered Dagorlad a cursed wasteland, few who step foot here come out alive, the mud thickened and my steed grew tired, I jumped off and lit a fire, the sun had been down for a while now, the nights are longer here, there was a serious humidity too, it made me get tired at a quicker pace, I fell asleep on my leather bed roll. I was woke by the screeching of my horse and his head butting against my body to wake me, I saw we were being approached by a pack of Mordor orcs, I picked up my leather bed roll and quickly climbed onto Agro (my horse), we rode off past the orcs, and further south, until we reached a marsh, it went on as far as the eye can see, green and brown but in a dull shade, the water was grey, it was nothing like the Gladden, it lacked life, I had heard stories about this place, I kept well away from torches and water, I did not fear the little stories of this land but I did not want any inconveniences for my journey, I had to reach my destination and messing with the dead of the marshes would not help with that, the swamp started to dry and the ground slowly shifted into a black desert of rock smoke rose from dark holes dotted across the land there were some who said these fumes were toxic and would kill any man who would breath them in, I wasn't about to go find out if the rumour was true, I was riding at full speed until on the horizon all light faded, a colossal and evil building blocked it, there was no mistake this was the fabled black gate of Mordor. I managed to get right up to the black wall and started to climb it, I needed to open the gate to get my horse through... I gripped the top of the wall with all my might and pulled myself up, an orc stood right in front of me, I quickly pulled a dagger into his neck and threw him off the gate and to his untimely death, there was no time for breaks as I had to move quick and silently through the dense shadows that plagued this harrowed land, noticing the gates were pulled open by some sort of mechanism that required the strength of a troll to use, I knew that there would be no way for me to get my horse through the gate without finding another way around, but that would be folly, anyone who knows their geography knows that Mordor is protected by a huge range of dark and grim mountains which essentially acted as a natural defence, I called to my horse and told him to go home, now this may sound stupid but my horse was intelligent and he was well trained, he knew where home was and quickly turned around rapidly stampeding back north. I made my way down from the tall and foul wall of Mordor, sticking to the darkness which was a welcomed refuge from the horrors that lived in this land of nightmares, as time passed I got more and more fatigued physically and mentally, the land didn't change, it was the same flat of land over and over again, I didn't even know where I was meant to meet this damn woman, I fell to my knees and slammed my bruised fist the ground, I let out a roar of anger and pain, before I could react an arrow shot into my thigh, my right leg was crippled from the force of the arrow, I couldn't move and whatever shot the damn missile was making it's way towards me, I drew my dagger creating respite from the phantom which was approaching me. When my attacker finally reached my crippled body, they kicked the dagger I drew for my defence out my hand, the wind blew on their hood, revealing strands of silver hair. "Why?.." I managed to mutter out of my heavy panting and grunts of intense pain. "I thought you were stronger than this, you aren't ready for the trials that are entwined within your destiny Sekeren" she snapped disappointingly. Sekeren... I searched my head for where I heard that name before, then I remembered the book that I had been reading not two weeks past. "Sekeren... I know of him, I read the tale of his demise, but I am not him... I am Sebrom the dark one" I slurred with a pain filled grin. "You are not what you think you are Sebrom, you will recover from this loss, and you will find me again and hope to make more of a challenge" she commanded confidently. My eyes shut and I lost consciousness from the amount of blood I had lost, the next thing I heard was the singing of birds and the gentle wind. Chapter 5: Fixing broken things. I tried getting up but my crippled leg wouldn't support my weight, I fell back down onto the hammock I had been apparently resting on, but I fell too harshly and so the hammock flipped dropping face first towards the hard wooden floor, before my nose smacked against the planks I put my hands out to break my fall, I landed and grazed my beaten hands slightly generating a small amount of pain, I rolled over to face upwards, I managed to sit up which gave me a view onto the mysterious world I had woken up in, all I could see were dark trees and colourful foliage, thickly scattered across the land, I used my brain and put two and two together, I had to be in Mirkwood... a kingdom that wouldn't likely welcome me with open arms, instead I'd probably get a silvan arrow straight through my skull. The old oak door creaked open and a familiar character entered. "Ah you're awake, how're your injuries" she beamed with a smile. "They were better before you shot me in the damn leg, what's with the smile too? have a change of emotion towards me while I bled out slowly?" I snorted distrustfully. "I do not have anything against you Sebrom... don't make me have something to be mad at you for or you will die, if you hadn't noticed I saved your life, you would have died either way in that cursed land" she lectured sternly. "Hmph" I turned my head and frowned. Before I could turn my head back I felt a warm embrace around me, this woman I hardly knew was hugging me for some unknown reason but it was not a bad thing, for once in my miserable existence in this world that hated me I felt safe and wanted. "I want you to find me again when you're stronger, and try to best me using everything you've got" she chirped happily. "I will beat!-" I was cut short as she jumped off the balcony into the vast world. My quest laid before my very feet, I rested and regained my strength atop a grand tree in Mirkwood, I was strong enough to return home and begin my journey of true power and courage, I ripped a vine off the side of the vast wooden structure and wrapped it around the tree and started to climb down with it's steady support, I gently pressed my feet on the soft dirt, I hadn't stepped on land for so long, I managed to live without coming down the tree, cooking chestnuts and eating meat from birds I caught, it was comforting being back on the same level as everyone else, I looked to the sun and quickly worked out which way I had to head to return home, I had packed my mithril armour and sword in my large rucksack which also held a bedroll and some other equipment. After a month of walking my right foot fell into a deep patch of mud, as I looked ahead I saw my dear swamp, most people hated the Gladden Fields's marshy lands but to me it was home and rather comforting, I swiftly ran across the patches of shallow water and thick mud until I saw the towers of the capital. The grand towers and walls of the capital were not beautiful or carefully made with intricacy and artistry, instead they were strong, harsh and sturdy looking buildings, thick stone and solid wood was the theme of this city, If you cared to look close enough you could see the wear and tear that the defences and keeps of the Gladden had received from past wars and battles, beyond the walls and towers of the capital lay a giant burial ground to house every and any important warrior and leader that had fallen in the Gladden, the common soldiers were burnt and their ashes were sold back to the region from which they hailed from. I was greeted by the guards as I entered the city, they wore black armour with green undershirts, their chestplates were adorned with a golden flower with sharp thorns protruding from it, I nodded to them and continued inwards to find Recneps to tell him of my return, I pushed the grand door of his hall open, inside stood Recneps and our two captains Chriss and Polar, they were all looking over a war table, as we were at war with Gondor, Durins folk and Khazad Dum, Recneps was a average sized elf male with brown hair, his usual attire was the same armour as most of the Gladden soldiers but his armour was trimmed gold, the pauldrons were large and also had the golden iris etched into them, his helmet was shining mithril but at this time he had it placed on the table in front of him, Polar and Chriss had the same adjustments to their armour as Recneps did but their helmets were not mithril. "Ah Sebrom, you're back... took your time, It's been the best part of six months!" Recneps shouted across the hall cheerfully. "I ran into a few problems... But I've recovered from them and now I must become stronger to overcome my next challenge, how's the war?" I asked interested. "I must confess, it's going excellently, we have started moving shadow forces into Erebor, terrorising and ruining any sort of trade they have going, they're also stealing and taking items of wealth and killing many dwarven soldiers with near to no casualties, soon we will have sapped their strength enough to make a head on assault on the Lonely mountain and I'll need you to lead it, the men rally behind you, like you were a god" Miner explained in detail. "The men have been waiting for this for months Sebrom! I shall be with you when we serve justice to the pygmies of Erebor, I must admit I have also been excited for this too!" Polar exclaimed in joy. "Aye, that's all good and well, but even with Erebor being weakened we do not have the strength to defeat them in an even battle on the field, we have one thousand men maybe less, we'd be outnumbered five to one.. it is folly" I declared sternfully. "Ah but that's where you are wrong" Chriss spoke with a grin. "What does he mean Recneps?" I puzzled with a confused face. "The orcs of Gundabad and other such evil forces will come to our aid, the fight will be well in our favour if they all turn out to the fight, so much so that we should be able to crush them and take Erebor for ourselves, too long have they lived in grandeur and luxury, let us give them a taste of the bitter world, as Smaug did many years before" Miner cheered deviously. Now I was evil at heart but I did not truly like or get along with the other beings of evil such as Gundabad or Angmar, we shared different opinions and different prospects, so I in my gut was not sure about this alliance. "Well this is sounding like it shall be fairly successful, I must get rest now and we can talk over battle plans come the morrow" I finished walking back to my keep. Category:Players Category:History